This present invention has educational as well as entertainment features since players of the game will gain instruction on various construction practices such as bidding, financial accounting, OSHA regulations, specialty construction and the like.
The game is basically one of bidding strategy. Strategy, defined as "skillful management in getting the better of an adversary" is especially important to contractors. They receive or lose jobs because of their particular strategy in bidding, and similarly they make a profit or go broke directly because of this strategy.
Strategy in the game depends on many variables, as it does in the real world, and these must be taken into account in arriving at the final plans. Whenever jobs are bid too low, the player will not be able to cover operating expenses with the small margin allowed. Neither will other players, unable to obtain jobs, be able to cover their costs. Everyone, therefore, loses.
In competition bidding, any attempt to be low bidder on every single job is usually disastrous. The object is to bid low enough to get jobs with reasonable frequency, but high enough to cover operating costs and return a fair profit.
Anyone can bid low enough to get jobs, simply by bidding below cost. Similarly, a high bid may ensure a profit, but will seldom get a job. The strategic bid lies between these two extremes; finding it is management's major challenge in competitive bidding.
For further comprehension of the invention, and of the objects and advantages thereof, reference will be made to the following description and accompanying drawings.